megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Arahabaki
Arahabaki (アラハバキ) is a recurring demon in the series. History An ancient Japanese aboriginal god since the Kohun period. The Momunofu were his servants and before his religion was submerged by the Shinto pantheon, Arahabaki was worshipped in Japan's North-Eastern regions. He was also worshipped by Nagasunehiko, an enemy of Emperor Jimmu, and so by the Emperor's orders Arahabaki became a symbol of treachery, rebellion, and heresy and his worship was forbidden for a long period afterwards. Nowadays, Arahabaki's clay figurine is especially common in inns throughout Japan. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Kunitsukami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Vile Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Nation Ruler Race *Majin Tensei II: Chigi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if... : Kunitsukami Clan *Persona 3: Hermit Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Hermit Arcana *Persona 4: Hermit Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation: Hermit Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Frost Order *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Frost Order *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Evil Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Icon Race *Devil Survivor 2: Deity Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei In the first Shin Megami Tensei game, Arahabaki appears as a Majin under LIGHT-LAW, which is ironic considering he was a symbol of defiance due to the fact that he was worshipped by rebels, most notably Nagasunehiko. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Arahabaki can be obtained by evolving Momunofu when he has enough experience at level 24. Arahabaki has the ability to repel Ice and void Expel, Death, and Physical attacks. Unfortunately, literally anything it does not resist or repel, it is weak to. It can also be encountered at the Obelisk as a random encounter. ''Persona 3: FES'' Arahabaki is the ultimate Persona of the Hermit Arcana. He can be fused after maxing out Maya's Social Link. His base level is 60. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In Persona 4 The Animation, Arahabaki is the Persona representing the bond between Yu and the Fox. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Arahabaki is an enemy encountered in the Manipura Sewers. It tends to use physical attacks like Hell Thrust and Gates of Hell. To beat it, one ally must have a powerful Ice spell, like Cocytus, and freeze it. This bypasses its defenses and the player can inflict damage with critical after critical attack. It drops Fusion Cells and Vital Noises. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Trivial *While it is often referenced as a "he" in game text, it is actually modeled after women. Gallery Image:Arahabaki.png|Arahabaki in Persona 3 narukami_persona11.jpg|Arahabaki in Persona 4 The Animation Arahabaki first summoned in P4A.jpg|Arahabaki first summoned in P4A Devil Survivor 2 (USA)_59_17569.png|Arahabaki as it appears in Devil Survivor 2 arahabaki model.png|Arahabaki as it appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Arahabaki Majin Tensei II.PNG|Arahabaki as it appears in Majin Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Vile Race Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Hermit Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Majin Clan Category:Evil Race Category:Icon Race Category:Chigi Clan Category:Kunitsukami Clan Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Bosses Category:Deity Race Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Frost Order Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 3: FES Personas Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons